The pathophysiology of pyelonephritis has been determined to be due to adhesion by the tip protein (G protein) of P-fimbriae. Thus we have tested vaccines containing this adhesin protein to prevent pyelonephritis. To date antibody titers have risen only slowly. Bacterial challenge of the kidney after vaccination did not protect against pyelonephritis. Urethral challenge is planned. FUNDING DK 14681-28 (Roberts, PI) $173,613 PUBLICATIONS None